


Late Night Connection

by Valkyri (kisikil)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Danganronpa Student Council, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisikil/pseuds/Valkyri
Summary: Soshun ends up joining the girl's sleepover for some reason, but late that night he finds himself in a pinch...





	

**Author's Note:**

> i finally did it. after all these years. a murasuke fic
> 
> the stuco personalities based on my stuco mk fic, Duh

On the Friday after everyone's talent exams, Hope's Peak's student council decided it would be a great idea to celebrate everyone managing to survive them (and by student council, of course it's meant Shouji, who barely passed his exams after nearly sleeping through them). A party was out of the question- every day in the student council was a party, Shouji contested when Suzuko brought it up, so it simply wouldn't have the same effect. Daiki suggested they go into the city, but after Tarou and Kiriko argued over who would be escorting Tsubasa, they all dropped the subject completely. That's when little Karen made a simple suggestion:

"Why don't we have a sleepover...?"

Of course, it wasn't that easy. The last sleepover they had ended with a table on fire, Ryouta with a black eye, and Tomohiko trying to stop Tsubasa's giant, possibly man-eating Venus flytrap from consuming Aiko's jacket. So, a simple solution was concocted: separate the boys and the girls. It all started when Tarou suggested that Kiriko should find a doctor to "take care of that hideous tumor on her face", anyway. It seemed like an easy solution: The girls in one room, the boys in the other, separate and potentially away from any sort of trigger that could possibly throw Hope's Peak into flames. There was only one problem...

"There's simply too little of us!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Whaddya mean, Tsu?" Shouji asked.

"There are only six of us girls while there are eight of you boys! It's so very odd..." Tsubasa pouted her lip. "We should make things even!"

And that's how Soshun Murasame ended up having a sleepover with the girls.

Well, it wasn't that easy. At first, Ryouta argued and argued that he should be the one to be with the girls since he was the most adorable one there. Suzuko nearly gave in, but Kiriko merely swat him away like a fly and told him he wasn't allowed within 500 feet of their room. That's when Tsubasa brought up stealing her dearest Soshun from the boys, which was followed by nothing but agreement.

"O-Oh, yes! I wouldn't mind having Soshun there!"

"Eh, sure. He'd probably get too excited with the guys anyway."

"Yaaaaay! We get to have big bro with us!"

"Alright! With Mr. Leader here, things'll no doubt be fun!"

"...I guess."

And _that's_ how Soshun Murasame ended up having a sleepover with the girls. He didn't mind, really - he was close friends with all of them except Kiriko, but Kiriko wasn't particularly close to anyone besides Tsubasa and the siblings (though, even that was questionable). In fact, he was so close to them that Tsubasa ordered him to call her "mom" while Aiko and Karen frequently battled over who would get to be with him daily - there was some sort of little sister thing going on there. Only with Kotomi and Suzuko did he have _normal_ friendships, and even Kotomi's  consisted of who could roast the other worst that day. Soshun probably had the most normal conversations with Suzuko, but even some days included her suddenly shouting motivational things in order to pump him up... Sometimes randomly, sometimes without warning. The only thing he didn't really understand was...

"Why me?" he asked while Aiko tugged on his hair, showing Suzuko how to braid it.

"Because you're the cutest little apple in the bunch!" Tsubasa explained.

"No," Kiriko clarified. "Because you're the only boy we can trust."

"Hey!" Aiko exclaimed, nearly ripping Soshun's hair out. "We can trust Toto! He's the Red Delicious of all apples!"

"I don't even know what that _means_ ," Kotomi replied with a mouthful of potato chips as she sprinkled crumbs all over her own bed.

"She's saying he's delicious!" Suzuko pure-heartedly clarified, but when she realized what she just said after Kotomi sprayed chewed up chips all over the place in a fit of laughter, her goofy smile fell. "Wait a minute."

Karen, who was having her make-up done by Kiriko, had furrowed brow and a pouting lip. "Wh-What's wrong with that statement...?"

"Why don't I-?"

"Stop it," Soshun interrupted before Kotomi could even finish the thought.

"Alright, who the hell invited him?" Kotomi asked. "Who even _is_ he?"

The sleepover turned out...completely different than what Soshun expected. What he expected, though, was what Ryouta told him, and Ryouta _did_ go into a jealous tirade how Soshun was lucky since he was going to be able to see the girls pillow fight in their underwear (which Soshun was dreading the entire time). But, in reality, the girls all just sat around, did each other's hair and nails, played a board game (which led to Kotomi punching Aiko in the face, so they had to end that game quick), and watched a rated Z horror movie that was no doubt going to give Soshun nightmares for years to come. Ryouta told him to pass any information along when they discussed crushes and boys, but even that conversation was short. In fact, there was nothing to it besides:

"Boys are stupid," Kiriko said.

"She gets it!" Kotomi agreed.

And that ended that.

It was even short. Everyone ended up going to bed before midnight: it was a domino effect after Karen tucked herself in at her usual bedtime of eleven. No one wanted to wake her up and upset her, so we all decided that just calling it a night was our best option. Suzuko didn't like staying up late anyway and Kotomi just wanted to call dibs to sleep next to Karen. Aiko was the only one who protested, but caved when Soshun politely asked her if she wanted to sleep near him (she ended up sleeping over Kiriko and Tsubasa somehow though, much to Kiriko's aggravation). And so, the girls' sleepover closed up shop before midnight. Soshun didn't mind - he enjoyed sleep anyway. He only wondered how the boy's side was doing...

...He didn't have to wonder long. Around two in the morning, Soshun started to stir awake for no particular reason. He didn't have any bad dreams or anything of the like - he was, actually, having a rough time sleeping that night. Maybe it was because he was in a room filled with the girls...

...Or maybe it was because something had him completely immobilized, in a death grip. He could hardly move his arms and legs when he drifted back into consciousness. His first initiative was to panic - is this what lucid dreaming was? Was he actually awake, or was he suffering from sleep paralysis? He soon realized, though, that it was an outside force causing his captivity. And it wasn't any of the girls.

"S-Sousuke?!" Soshun nearly shouted. There next to him, completely unconscious, was his best friend who was _supposed_ to be at the boy's sleepover. Yet, here he was, using all his strength to keep Soshun trapped within his arms, even one of his legs wrapped over the poor student council president's. What made it worse was the fact they were face-to-face, _way_ too close for comfort, so close that Soshun could feel his friend's breath on his cheeks, his arms folded and squished between the two of them.

Sousuke hummed.

"H-How?! What? What?!" Soshun was panicking, all the heat in his body rushing up to his face. He was trying to stay as quiet as possible, but his whispers were filled with so much alarm, it wouldn't surprise him if he accidentally woke up everyone around him. That wouldn't be good at all. "Sousuke! Sousuke!"

Sousuke grunted before his eyes drowsily fluttered open. "Huh...? Oh, hey there, Soshun..." he muttered, sounding as though _he_ was the one surprised to see _Soshun_.

"H-How did you get in here?!" Soshun asked. "Kiriko locked the door so Ryouta wouldn't get in!"

"Huh...?" Sousuke droned as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Uh... Uh...." He squinched up his face, trying to remember _exactly_ how he got there, but after a moment he eventually gave in with a content sigh and just curled closer - as closer as he could get, at least - to Soshun, resigning to sleep.

"D-Don't go back to sleep!" Soshun muttered, attempting to push himself out of Sousuke's grip. Unfortunately, it was to no avail - Sousuke was just too strong, so much so that Soshun didn't even move a centimeter away from him. When did Sousuke get so strong...?!

"You're so warm, Soshun..." Sousuke cooed, nuzzling his nose into Soshun's face. Soshun was fully convinced, in that moment, that he was going to have a heart attack and die that night. There was no way around it. In fact, his left arm was already starting to go numb, though that could've been attributed to Sousuke's grip. With short pauses in between, Sousuke just kept muttering "Soshun... Soshun..." into Soshun's ear, definitely not making the situation any better nor allowing Soshun's heart to race any slower.

There was only one of two things Soshun could do: fight back, freeing himself from his captivity and saving himself from the wrath of the girls before they can discover there was an intruder, or surrender to his captor, allowing himself to be Sousuke's prisoner - and cuddle buddy - for the entire night, possible risking both their lives come morning. Quite frankly, Soshun wanted to pick the latter option; he did so anyway at every other sleepover in the past. It's not like Soshun _didn't particularly not enjoy_ being in this position with Sousuke's coos lulling him to sleep. But... This time was different. This time included trespassing, invasion, possibly disruption of the natural balance in the world. This time...

It was illegal.

"Sousuke!" Soshun whispered, trying once again to wake up his sleeping friend. Sousuke didn't budge this time, however - he just kept snoozing away, blissfully unaware of the dangers that lurked in the shadows. Soshun tried to shake him awake, but it was a bit awkward considering his arms were wedged, immovable. He couldn't let things end like this... He couldn't let Sousuke's life be in danger like this...!

But, it was too late. Soshun could feel a presence, something looming over them. Even in the darkness, there seemed to be an ominous shadow that loomed over them, enveloping them in peril. They've been caught. Soshun peered up to see...

...Kotomi, who stood over them with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

And that's how Soshun Murasame got kicked out of the girl's sleepover.

"Sorry for getting you kicked out..." Sousuke mumbled with his head hanging off his shoulders. He got thrown out as well, the both of them "disrupting Kotomi's sweet alone time with Karen". They, then, sat outside of Kotomi's room, their backs against the wall, knees to their chests, bruised and defeated.

"D-Don't be sorry..." Soshun stuttered, scratching his head. "I... I probably shouldn't have been so dramatic about it..." He let out a weak, pitiful laugh. That didn't seem to lift Sousuke's mood any, however - in fact, it only led to an awkward silence between the two. That's when Soshun decided to ask, "So, uh, why did you sneak in...?" A better question might've been _how_ , since that was still a complete enigma, but Soshun decided to drop it for that moment.

"Oh, uh..." Sousuke poked his chin. "I got kicked out of the boy's one."

"Huh? Why?"

"To be fair, everyone sort of did... Kurosaki kicked everyone except Gouryoku out. No one really knew why." Sousuke yawned before continuing. "Shouji tried to throw another one in his own room, but... I dunno, I wasn't having much fun."

"Why not?" Soshun asked, tilting his head. "Aren't you and Yokoo close?"

"Oh, yeah, totally!" Sousuke said. "No question about that! It's just..." He pursed his lips. "I dunno. It's hard for me to get into the stuff all the guys are into, you know? I mean, we didn't do much, but I just...didn't feel like I fit in." Sousuke hugged his legs and propped his chin on his knees. "I dunno, that's probably weird, isn't it?"

"I-I don't this so," Soshun replied. "I think...everyone feels that every once and a while."

"But I feel like that _all the time_ ," Sousuke interjected. "Like I just...don't belong, you know? Even sometimes with Kotomi and Ryouta... Especially recently, now that Ryouta's become closer with Kashiki and Kubou..." Suddenly, Sousuke shook his head and flashed Soshun a smile. "But, hey, I shouldn't bother you with my problems, ya know! It's too late to be doing that!"

His smile tried to convince his friend that all was peachy, but his eyes betrayed what he tried to feign. Soshun could see this, and he could feel a lump forming in his chest. This wasn't the first time Sousuke's delved into these feelings with him... One time, after Kiriko brutally rejected his offer to sit with him during a school presentation, Sousuke nearly broke down into tears confessing to Soshun that he felt more of a burden than a friend to his childhood crush. But, the problem was...Sousuke would never admit that he was about to cry. In fact, he tried to brush everything under the rug as though it were business as usual... As though this were all just things that were meant to happen...

Soshun _hated_ that he felt this way. He knew Sousuke thought Soshun wasn't catching his hints on how he felt deep inside, in his heart... But, Soshun caught every single one, and each one pierced him like a sharpened arrow. Nothing hurt more than seeing his friend suffer and attempt to suffer alone. Suffer silently while he treats the wounds of everyone else. So...

Soshun pulled Sousuke's hand away from him and held it in his own.

"You do belong, you know?" Soshun said. "Things...wouldn't be the same if you weren't around."

Sousuke stared at his hand cupped in Soshun's, a faint blush creeping on his face. Then, he smiled. "Y-You know," Sousuke stuttered. "There...is a reason I always go to you of all people."

"Why's that...?"

"Because even when the entire world seems like it's telling me I don't...really need to exist," Sousuke explained. "For some reason... Seeing you reminds me that I do."

Sousuke's smile was warm. Soshun was in shock - the idea he could make anyone, especially someone so important to him, feel as though their existence was needed, to make them feel as though they were wanted in the world... It was everything Soshun could've asked for and more. He smiled back, and they stayed like that, eyes locked and hands tight, for a long while.

Then, Soshun just had to ruin it by yawning.

"You tired?" Sousuke asked.

"A little..." Soshun replied, his eyelids threatening to shut close. "No, maybe, a lot."

Sousuke chuckled. "Maybe the guys are all conked out by now... I know Ryouta was already curled up in the corner when I left. We could try to sneak in! It's not like we have Kotomi there to threaten our lives." Before Soshun could respond, Sousuke hopped onto his feet and pulled Soshun onto his, their hands still firmly gripped together. Sousuke tugged him along, saying, "Come on, best buddy!"

"Best buddy..." Soshun muttered to himself, feeling his soul leaving the shell that was his body as Sousuke dragged him along to the boy's sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> what's better than this, just guys being dudes
> 
> yes i know i recycled the cuddling thing from the mk fic, but Really, If You're Here, Do You Really Mind That Much?


End file.
